


The Demigod Files Timelines

by rae_bella



Series: Riordanverse Timelines [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), PJO, Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Spoilers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians short stories, Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades, Rick - Freeform, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Riordan - Freeform, Riordanverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_bella/pseuds/rae_bella
Summary: Disclaimer: This is NOT a fanfiction. It is a timeline/summary of the Demigod Files short stories, each chapter being a timeline.Also, this is by no means official, just my best guesses and estimations of what happened when. The author has proven to all of us that he is inconsistent, so I have done / will do my best in sorting through those, and every now and then pointing them out if it's a big deal.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: Riordanverse Timelines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877512
Kudos: 3





	1. Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> The Stolen Chariot had no definitive dates, so it is unknown when exactly it takes place, other than sometime between BOTL and TLO, which is why it is not included.

**2008 (Year 3 in Riordanverse)**

**_(this short story takes place the December after Battle of the Labyrinth)_ **

**December**

**[PJ &TSOH BEGINS]**

  * last day before winter break - while taking an English exam, Mrs. O’Leary barges into the school and gets Percy to follow her to a park, where Percy runs into Thalia; Nico ~~gets thrown~~ comes out of the shadows **_[it says Nico's about 12, which should make this the winter after The Last Olympian, as he's 10 in TTC, but it says that the Battle hasn't happened yet, making it the winter after BOTL... inconsistent Rick smh]_** ; the ground opens up and the Big Three kids fall into darkness; they appear in Persephone's garden and find out she brought them there to help Hades with a problem; Persephone tells them Hades made a sword, it got stolen, and they need to find the thief and get it back before they escape the Underworld; while they're walking, Thalia seems to be looking for a face of someone she knows, and Percy thinks she's looking for her mom; they get lead to Sisyphus, and Nico and Percy talk to him while Thalia pushes his rock up the hill for him; he tells them that he told the thief with one eye to go to Melinoe, so the three head there; they get ambushed by _daimones_ ; Percy ~~almost dies~~ gets wounded, then the three of them keep heading towards Melinoe; they come to the River Lethe; Percy lifts the river out of its bed, Nico and Thalia cross, then when Percy tries to cross, it crashes around him, but he stays dry, then he comes out and blacks out; they meet Melinoe; they fight Iapetus and Percy pulls him into the river Lethe, keeping himself dry as the Titan gets soaked; and so, Bob is Born; they return the sword to Hades, and they find out everything was Persephone's idea/doing/fault; the three say their goodbyes, with Nico saying he will watch after Bob



**[PJ &TSOH ENDS]**


	2. Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades

**2009 (year 4 in Riordanverse)**

**_(This short story takes place the June before The Last Olympian)_ **

**June [PJ &TBD BEGINS]**

  * one day at the end of June - after dinner, the campers were preparing for capture the flag that evening; Percy and Annabeth banter a bit about CTF since they were going to be on different teams; after she leaves, Beckendorf tells Percy that Annabeth likes him and suggests he asks her to the fireworks, then Beckendorf proceeds to become speechless by Silena wishing him good luck; during capture the flag, Percy and Beckendorf come across The Ant Hill, home of the Myrmekes; they spot a couple ants trying to move a bronze dragon’s head; as Beckendorf goes towards it, Percy is ambushed by Annabeth and Silena; then they watch as Beckendorf gets taken into the ant hill; they drag the dragon head back the way it came in search of the rest of its body, hoping they can activate it to save Beckendorf; they find the body, reactivate it, and take it to the ant hill; while the dragon distracts the Myrmekes, the tree of them go into the ant hill and rescue Beckendorf; the dragon then goes haywire and chases the four of them; Beckendorf ends up jumping on the back of the dragon and deactivating it; then he asks Silena to the fireworks and she says yes; on their way back to camp, the boys find out that the game is still going and that they’re now been captured; before she goes back to the front lines, Annabeth says “See you at the fireworks?” and leaves before Percy can answer, leaving him wondering in she just asked him out and Beckendorf saying “Give me a haywire dragon any day.”



**[PJ &TBD ENDS]**


End file.
